Various types of robotic steering mechanisms for catheters are known in the art. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0203382, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a robot for steering a catheter that is designed to be manually manipulated by a user. The catheter has a user-operable control handle or a thumb control, and the robot holds and manipulates the catheter by generally mimicking the motions of a hand of a surgeon.
As another example, PCT International Publication WO 99/45994, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a remote control catheterization system including a propelling device, which controllably inserts a flexible, elongate probe into the body of a patient. A control console, in communication with the propelling device, includes user controls which are operated by a user of the system remote from the patient to control insertion of the probe into the body by the propelling device.